


Let Me Give Your Heart A Break

by the_girl_with_all_the_fandoms



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Bottom Dean Winchester, Butt Plugs, Destiel - Freeform, Dominant Castiel, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fetish, Fucking, Light BDSM, M/M, Pie, Porn, Rope Bondage, Threesome, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Wincest - Freeform, Wincestiel - Freeform, Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester, child wincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 07:39:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_girl_with_all_the_fandoms/pseuds/the_girl_with_all_the_fandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam reminisces about the childhood bonding him and Dean used to engage in which leads to a pretty emotional and embarrassing situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Give Your Heart A Break

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case you wish too, I would suggest listening to the Glee version of 'Give Your Heart A Break' as that is what I was listening to when I wrote this.  
> Also this is my first proper Supernatural fic that I have written, so I do hope it is alright. Constructive criticism will always be taken gladly :)

Let Me Give Your Heart A Break

******

He was sucking gently on Dean’s collarbone, waiting for the subtle moan that would bring him right to the brink of orgasm. Their cocks were trapped between their bodies, thrusting only just in rhythm with each other. It was more about personal gratification than mutual gratification, it always had been, but he knew Dean would never leave him waiting and so neither would he to Dean. The thrusting intensified, Dean fucking like there was a moaning girl beneath him, short but deep with little movement, only friction. Sam never used to be on the bottom, but since his growth spurt Dean preferred to be on top. Probably made him feel less emasculated, Sam guessed. Dean crushed his mouth against his brothers, sloppily kissing him, allowing their saliva to mix. He began to suck Sam’s lower lip and then suddenly Sam was right there, right on the edge. Dean bit down. Hard. Then they were both coming, all over Sam’s chest, but neither stopped moving. He began to pant as the friction became less pleasurable and more painful.

He woke up, covered in a hot sweat, breathing heavily and trying to work out his surroundings. As the haze began to clear and his eyes came into focus he realised he was in his bed in the bunker.

Alone.

It had been years since Sam had dreamt like that. Years since him and Dean had done anything of the sort. They used too, when they were teenagers and John had left them alone in the crummy motels. If Dean hadn’t managed to score with any of the girls, or if he had been feeling particularly restless, then he would have a ‘long shower’. It wasn’t long before Sam worked out what a ‘long shower’ entailed, and once that had happened. Well he could hardly control the thoughts. Him and Dean in the shower together…in bed together. 

Then one night, when Sam was 14 and Dean was 18, Dean had gone out and left Sam alone. Gone to meet some girl in some bar, always the same. So Sam decided to go to bed early, but he couldn’t control himself and the images of Dean fucking this girl just kept forming in his mind, getting themselves into more and more elaborate positions. And Dean was moaning and groaning with pleasure. Then the girl began to meld into Sam, and the images became that of Sam fucking his brother. 

But just as he started to touch himself, just as he allowed the images to take full formation, Dean slammed open the door, ranting about how she had stood him up. Sam blushed deeply, knowing it was blatantly obvious what he had been doing. Dean looked at him curiously, but didn’t say anything, instead just went straight into the shower. 

By this point Sam was so hard he knew it wasn’t just going to go away, but he was 14 and he knew it would only take a few minutes. So the moment he heard the shower switch on, he began to furiously pump his hand up and down his cock. The movement was almost vicious when he came it was so intense Sam blacked out for a moment. 

But before he could even truly appreciate it he heard the shower door be flung open and saw his brother stood, bare-chested and dripping wet, covering on his lower waist with a ragged towel, absolutely pale white and looking terrified.

“SAM!”

He tried to gain control of himself before choking out the words “Yeah, what?”

“You screamed my name Sam, I thought…I…I thought you were in trouble.” 

Dean saw the look on Sam’s face, saw the rumples in the covers, and saw his body position and Sam could tell his mind was just piecing together the pieces.

“No, no I didn’t. I didn’t say anything.”

Fuck. Fuck. Fucking hell. Had he said Dean? Had he actually lost control that badly and screamed Dean’s name as he came? Questions floated around Sam’s mind and he felt mortifyingly embarrassed.

“Yes, you did. Sam.” 

Dean got a dark look in his eyes. 

Not dark with anger, dark with passion.

“You screamed my name. Screamed it as you came. You were thinking of me.”

Dean was walking slowly over towards the bed, purposefully seductive.

Sam cursed his 14 year old body as he got instantly hard again. But all thoughts left his mind when Dean kissed him. All except one. All except ‘Dean’. 

Dean dropped his towel and climbed into bed with Sam, pulled Sam on top of him and took both their cocks in his hand. He didn’t seem to be an expert, but he seemed to be more of an expert at it than Sam would have expected a heterosexual guy to be. But it didn’t matter. Because Dean was wanking both of them off and kissing him and it was everything Sam had imagined it to be.

When they were both done, Dean grabbed the towel off the floor and cleaned them both up then pulled on some boxers and T shirt and got into his own bed and, Sam judged from his snores, fell pretty much promptly asleep. But Sam had stayed awake, all night, with thoughts spinning in his minds.

Was this right? Could it continue? How come Dean was so good at doing whatever they did? Maybe all guys were able to do that when they were 18? Did this mean he wasn’t a virgin anymore? What would their dad do? Did he love Dean? Did Dean love him?

But in the morning, when he tried to bring it up and ask dean the questions he had spent so long correctly phrasing, Dean shot him down and refused to talk about it.

From then on it was sex, no emotions. They were never to talk about it, to anyone. But they knew each other was always there to help.

It gradually progressed as they got older, became more serious. Sam realised they were probably developing feelings for each other, realised it had gone way too far, realised Dean was probably killing himself inside, unable to accept himself. 

And so he tried to stop, but he could never stop the dreams. Even when he ran away to Stanford to try and give them both a bit of space, the dreams and thoughts never gave him a moment’s peace. 

And he had always longed for that touch again. The scent of Dean that remained on his skin. The sound of his breath in Sam’s ear. The weight of Dean on his body. He longed for it badly.

But he had gained control. 

Over the years they had hunted together he had taught himself to stop. So this dream, that wasn’t even explicit compared to what they used to do, this dream had shaken Sam right to his very core. Terrified the dreams would start again. Terrified he might have to tell Dean.

He left his bedroom and went to make breakfast, shaking the confusion from his mind.

In the library Dean and Castiel were looking at some big heavy books, well, the books were on the table. But they were laughing, knees touching, bent over laughing. Staring at each other with pure happiness. 

Sam had never seen anyone look as someone the way they looked at each other.

Dean looked so peaceful and content with Cas. His eyes light up and his smile was bright. One of the real smiles that so rarely came out of Dean. One that made the skin around his eyes crinkle. If you looked into them deep you would be able to see right into the depths of Dean’s soul. You would be able to see him saying “I love you Cas. Don’t ever change.” 

And in that moment Sam knew he didn’t want anything to change, he didn’t want things to start with Dean again. He couldn’t deal with a broken heart. And there was no way he could stand by and ruin the relationship between Cas and Dean. The relationship that Dean so rightly deserved. After all the crap he had been through, he was finally happy, and Sam wasn’t going to march in there and fuck it all up. 

So he didn’t, he supressed his feelings, refused to acknowledge them. He could deal with small sideways glances and daydreams, just as he had done growing up

********

Sam pulled the Impala into the carriage, making every safety check that Dean would, plus a few more. Dean rarely even let him drive Baby, let alone take her out on his own. But he realised Sam needed some space, some time alone. So he had allowed Sam to take Baby out on a case a few towns over.

Sam was grateful for the space. It had been getting to be too much to deal with. Seeing how happy Dean was with Cas, desperately wanting that for himself. 

The case itself was easy, demon possession. The normal stuff that him and Dean had started off hunting. But that didn’t make it the emotional connection any easier. Sam could never stop himself from talking to Dean during cases when Dean wasn’t there. It was just second nature.

He shut the door of the Impala, relishing in the sound of the soft ‘thump’ it made as the lock clicked into place. He gently stroked the bonnet, remembering the times that they had fucked on the top of the car. 

In an attempt to stop himself from getting hard he quickly thought of Dean fucking Cas, exactly as they had done. In the crisp night, under an open sky filled with stars.  
But it made it worse. Sam rarely saw Cas in that way. Cas was Deans.

But thinking of him fucking his brother…well.

He re-arranged his jeans which now felt just slightly too tight and walked briskly into the main house bit of the bunker. It was completely silent as he opened the door. No sound of a TV or music or even the laughter that he was now used to hearing fill the bunker.

Absolute silence.

He began to make himself a PB&J sandwich, humming softly, before realising the oven was on. He pulled the door open and saw a pie baking, almost done.

Safe in the knowledge that they would be somewhere in the bunker, Dean would never leave a pie behind, he chose a book randomly to read and settled at the table then tucked into his food.

He was only a few pages in when he heard the sound of feet coming down the corridor and rose to greet them.

But what he actually saw what not what he expected at all.

Dean was stark naked with rope entwined around his neck, forming a collar and leash that Cas gripped tightly in his hand. His cock and balls were trussed up tightly in what look to be Cas’ tie. Hot red and dripping with pre-come.

Cas on the other hand was in his white shirt with the few top buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up to the elbows. His trousers were crumpled and tight in the groin area; they also seemed to be partly stained with what looked like some form of oil.

The moment eyes met, Dean and Sam blushed scarlet but Cas seemed overjoyed.

“Sam this, erm, I…I can explain…”

“No, sorry. God, sorry. This is my fault. I should have told you I was coming back early.”

He turned away instantly, trying to ignore the pressing bulge in his jeans.

“I don’t understand. You’ve always wanted th-” Cas’ deep voice broke the tense silence.

“Cas!” Dean muttered a warning under his breath but Sam was already speaking.

“I just, errm, I'll leave you to it then.”

Sam walked away, broke into a run once he was out of sight. Locking himself in his room and pulling out one of his old porn magazines.

He hadn’t used them in ages, but right now he didn’t want to think about Dean at all.

Didn’t want to think about Dean’s eyes and how the pupils had been so dilated the green was almost gone. 

Didn’t want to think about Dean’s hair, tousled and messy. His sex hair. The hair that Sam used to give him.

Didn’t want to think about Dean’s thick cock, wrapped in Cas’ tie, looking hotter than it ever had.

Suddenly Sam was boiling hot and the urge from his own cock was almost unbearable. He stripped naked and flung the porn aside. It was doing nothing.

Instead he dived into his shower, turning it onto cold, just begging that his raging erection would die down. That he wouldn’t have to satisfy his dirty, wrong thoughts.

Just as the heat began to subside, he heard a knocking on the door.

Cas.

He ignored it. Just hoping they would go away, leave him to die of embarrassment on his own.

Suddenly he felt a gush of air and realised Cas had opened the door and strolled into his room as if it was a normal occurrence.

“Come with me Sam.”

“No, Cas, I’m kinda naked and I just don’t want to deal with this.”

“Sam, come with me.”

“No really, I jus-“

“I am not asking Sam. Come with me now. There is something you must see.”

There was a dark control in his voice, and it was in this moment Sam remembered Cas was an angel. 

Deadly and powerful, not to be messed with. 

And he was fucking his brother.

But he did as he was asked, grabbing one of the lush white towels that hung from the heated rail, he followed Cas out of his room and into the room that Cas and Dean shared.

And there, lying spread-eagled on the bed, was his naked brother. The rope no longer around his neck and groin, but tying each limb to a bed post. A black plug stuff deep inside his ass and a silk gag wrapped around his mouth.

He looked so comfortable in the predicament, but almost terrified of Sam.

“Sit down Sam. Sit down and listen.”

Cas had pulled down a chair to face the bed, but at a suitable distance. It seemed so ridiculous Sam wanted to laugh, but fear and anxiety choked it back.

“I have discussed this with Dean after you left. He is okay with me telling you what I am about to tell you. And if he is not the he will offer his safeword. Understand?”

“Yes, but erm. He can’t speak.” Sam felt dirty just from pointing that out.

“Dean?”

Dean volunteered his ‘safeword’ willingly by doing a combination of dropping a soft ball and bending his wrist to knock three times on the bed.

Cas returned the ball to Dean’s fist and they shared a look that was partially hidden from Sam’s view.

“I am angel Sam. I know things beyond normal human comprehension. I know all about you and Dean. I always have done…”

Sam felt his face heat up again, burning with embarrassment. He couldn’t imagine what it must have been like for Dean to find that out.

“I know that you loved each other. I know that you still do. Dean has always tried to deny that, unable to accept that fact that something so immoral could be inside him. It was never to do with gender, Dean has had many sexual experiences with boys as I am sure you are aware or guessed.

“He felt that the way he behaved was wrong and he never should have forced himself onto you lie that when you were younger. But I have explained what I understand is how you feel. That it was never forced. You wanted it, possibly more than he did even. Is this correct, Sam?”

Sam couldn’t even force out words by this point, he couldn’t move his eyes from Dean’s face. He could only stare as he watched his brother begin to cry softly. The moment he nodded Dean looked visibly in pain. But Dean made no attempt to give his safeword, so Sam assumed it was from this moment of enlightenment.

“Right from the start of your relationship, you found a home in each other. Someone to love you relentlessly and irrevocably. You have given everything to save each other time and time again. You have watched each other die over and over. You have shifted heaven and hell and earth to stay together. And it makes sense then, that you would fall in love.  
“Your relationship is not wrong. It is not immoral or dirty. You will not be punished. You love and are loved in return. And what can be wrong about that?”

By this point Sam was also in tears, his heart pounding against him chest as he finally got the answers he had waited so long for.

“All that I ask, is that you stop lying to each other. You stop trying to hide your feelings. And you admit your love.”

Sam couldn’t hold it back anymore, he wasn’t sure if he was even allowed to speak but nothing was going to stop him.

“Dean, you never forced me. Never. I begged God every night to let it happen. All that I wish is that you had spoken to me about it afterwards. That you had reassured me. But understand please, I wanted to. I loved you enough to do anything you wanted. Anything you wished. I love you, I love you, I love you….”

He repeated the words over and over. Knowing that no one in the world needed to hear those words more than Dean did. 

Suddenly he was on his knees, the towel had dropped off so he was completely naked and Cas’ hand was on his shoulder, but he was still repeating the phrase.

“Sam, it’s okay. Sit up.

They both watched him for a minute as he composed himself. Sam slowed his breathing and wiped his tears before giving a small, pathetic, childish small to Cas as a sort of thanks for doing all this. Cas smiled briefly and then walked over to a desk that had been pushed up into the corner of the room. He took a deep breath and looked towards Dean who gave a small nod. 

“We aren’t going to force you to do anything today, but you can get involved if you want to. Even if you don't then Dean wants you to stay and watch, but obviously we will not force you to.”

The mood in the room changed almost instantly. The tears and tension left and was replaced by a crackling passion.

Cas pulled a Hitachi wand out of a drawer in the desk and strode over to where Dean still lay on the bed. 

He secured it between Dean’s thighs so the vibration would be felt mostly on his testicles, but also against his balls and against the plug buried inside his body.

Cas stripped slowly, taking his time over each button. Slowly unravelling the belt from his hips and allowing his trousers to fall gracefully to the floor. It was the most erotic form of stripping Sam had even seen. 

Suddenly Cas was entirely naked, his cock reaching towards the ceiling, poking out from a nestle of dark hair.

Sam watched as Cas straddled on top of Dean. Saw wet, hot mouths join together and Dean’s hard cock press against Cas’ abdomen. He watched intently as Cas made small circular motions just underneath the head of Dean’s cock with the pad of his thumb, simultaneously sucking on his neck. Sam knew Dean would be covered in bruises by the morning; he always had bruised easily from sucking.

He heard Dean begin to moan “Cas”, his deep voice reverberating around the room. Their wet skin slid together, almost crackling with a burning heat of static electricity that was surrounding them. Sam saw Cas encase the head of Dean’s cock in his mouth and struggled to keep himself together. He imagined that moist warmth engulfing all of his cock in one effortless suck and then retreating to the head again.

Everything Cas did to Dean, Sam felt on himself.

“DEAN!” He gasped, air filling his lungs in a cool rush.

Suddenly all the movement stopped and then a gently vibration began to ring around the room.

Sam was surprised at how silent Dean was being, even with the gag in his mouth. Then he realised Dean was probably trying to stop himself from crying out Sam’s name.

But that wasn’t okay.

Sam walked over to the bed and crushed his mouth against Deans. He kissed his passionately, with no pause for breath. He kissed him as if it was the last kiss he would ever give.

He kissed with love and fervour and pure, unadulterated desire.

Then he heard Cas speak.

“Untie him Sam.” 

And so Sam did as he was asked, removing each of the ropes and casting them aside.

Dean relished the moment of freedom to stretch, wincing slightly as it pushed the plug deeper inside his body.

“What do you want to do Sam?”

“I…I want you to fuck him.”

Suddenly he was 14 years old again, stuttering and blushing. Unable to really say what he wanted.

But Cas seemed to read him, know exactly what he wanted.

“Knees, Dean.”

His voice was strict and commanding. “He would have made a beautiful God”. Sam thought.

Dean obeyed instantly, dropping to his knees beside the bed, looking Cas deep into the eyes. He did not obey because it was in his nature. He did not obey because he liked to be hurt or because he was naturally a submissive person.

He obeyed because he loved Cas and because he trusted Cas with his whole soul.

Sam watched Cas slowly remove the plug from Deans ass, one hand firmly on his shoulder to stop either of them from slipping. He watched Cas remove the silk gag from Dean’s mouth and heard him murmur “Just as you wanted…” into his ear.

Sam closed his eyes and heard the distinct pop of a lube bottle being opening and the gentle squirt. He could hear Cas slicking himself up and quickly opened his eyes.

He looked at Dean for the first time since untying him and saw undying love and passion in his eyes. He saw into Dean’s eyes and soul and instead of seeing “I love you. Don’t ever change.” He saw “I love you. There ain’t no me if there ain’t no you Sammy.”

Sam was filled with so much emotion he couldn’t decide which was strong; love, happiness, hope, desire or lust.

Deans pupils dilated wildly again as Cas pushed gently inside him, they were obviously rehearsed in it and it was ridiculously erotic to watch. 

Dean’s eyes didn’t leave Sam’s even once, not even when Cas began to suck on his neck and give short shallow thrusts that were most definitely hitting Dean’s prostate and causing those butterflies that Sam loved.

But suddenly Dean’s head ducked and Sam felt his cock enter into the hot, wet cave of Deans mouth. Dean had always been brilliant at giving head; he had been brilliant at everything but especially that. And it was made even better by the rhythmic timing of Cas’ thrusts.

Sam was unable to comprehend exactly how Dean had held off this long, because he felt ready to explode. He could feel his balls tighten and his breath came quicker.

“Come, Sam.” 

It was Cas who spoke so Dean didn’t have to break the connection.

Then suddenly he was pulsating, spewing down the back of Dean’s throat. He could feel a few tears from Dean run onto his balls and pulled back a few inches. But Dean never stopped swallowing, ensure Sam was absolutely spent. 

Then Dean pulled away and laid his cheek against Sam’s thigh, panting breathlessly as Cas continued to pound into his body. Then they were coming simultaneously, noises and names mingling in the air so none of them could tell who was saying what.

They all moved onto the bed and lay in a tangle of naked limbs. Three hearts beat loudly, synchronously. No one spoke.

Dean had always been the first to move, but he seemed either entirely exhausted or entirely content and seemed unable to lift even a finger.

Sam didn’t know how long they lay there, he guessed about an hour, but it could have been more.

It was Cas who spoke eventually.

“Thank you.”

Then he got up and left to shower, knowing Sam would want to at least attempt to talk to Dean.

The moment he had left the room, Dean turned to him but just waited.

“I have nothing to say, other than please keep this going. Don’t make things go back to how they were. Please Dean. Just accept this. I love you.”

Dean didn’t say anything; he just placed a hand on Sam’s upper arm and did a half-smile.

He stood up to leave, shaking his perfect ass as he left.

“Wait, where are you going?”

“To shower, I want to get the come out of my ass.”

He laughed, like he did with Cas. The skin around his eyes crinkled and he looked at Sam with love and adoration.

“Can…can I come…can I come with you?”

He finally choked out the words. He had wanted to ask that question for over 10 years and he had finally just done it.

“Of course you can, Sammy. You can have whatever you want.”


End file.
